No hablare de mis sentimientosTXP
by jessicacontacto
Summary: La joven Son no quiere admitir lo que siente, su orgullo es grande pero no tanto para que al final pueda conseguir lo que tanto ha querido desde los 15 años.TXP


-¡Admítelo Son!

-¡No! ¡Jamás!-La peli-azul trata de alcanzar a su mejor amiga pero ella es más rápida que tú y por tu falta de entrenamiento no puedes atraparla y que admita que esta ésta enamorada de tú hermano mayor y al fin cuando llegan tus refuerzo entre las 3 se proponen atraparla y cuando el objetivo se encuentra ya recostada con cinta en la boca y amarrada de pies a manos sonríen orgullosa.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Pregunta la peli-negra y se miran entre ambas la peli-rubia alarga la mano y con "delicadez" le saca la cinta de la boca.

-¡Au!-Grita adolorida-Lo siento amiga…-Dice algo con culpa y la azabache le dedica una mirada fría-¡Ahora admite!-Grita la ojos-morado señalándola y Pan niega con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo dices Pan?-Dice Bra en jarras-Somos tus amigas y tenemos derecho a saber quién es el afortunado-La peli-negra pone los ojos en blanco y Marrón habla-Solo dinos la inicial de su nombre ¡Por fa!-Las amigas ruegan y Pan ya algo cansada dice-Ok les diré…-Estaba a punto de hablar cuando…

-¡Bra! ¿Has visto mi…?-Te quedas helado con lo que vez y como las 4 mujeres te miraban las 3 te miraban con odio mientras que Pan estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-Eh, chicas ¿Qué ésta pasando?-Pregunta algo confundido-¡Nada hermanito!-Habla la peli-azul con algo de enojo y el peli-lila fija la vista en la azabache y la ve mover los labios diciendo "Ayuda me"

Trunks al ver que su hermana le impedía el paso con un rápido movimiento se puso al costado de Pan y ella sonríe y el también ambos mirándose a los ojos mientras él le desataba pies y manos y ante la mirada atenta de las 3 jóvenes que veían la é cena llegaron a una rápida conclusión, sonrieron pero antes que pudieran decir algo los 2 ya se habían ido de la habitación.

En el Patio de los Brifer

-Uf, gracias por rescatarme, Trunks…-Habla Pan con algo de alivio y él sonríe-De nada, pero ¿Por qué te tenían de esa forma?-Pregunta algo curioso y Pan se sonroja, Trunks lo nota y se confunde al instante-¿Qué pasa pequeña? ¿Es algo malo?-La azabache asiente-Pues dímelo, Pan tal vez te pueda ayudar-Ofrece su ayuda y ella algo indecisa esta por hablar cuando el celular del peli-lila suena.

-Lo siento pequeña…-Rebusca con algo de enojo su celular, lo encuentra y contesta-Hola ¿Ha pasado algo?... ¿Qué?...Pero ¿No lo habían atrasado?...Ok es tare en 5 minutos-Cuelga y Trunks le dedica una mirada tierna a Pan-Tengo que irme pero esto no se quedara en el olvido-Le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y se va volando dejando a Pan sonrojada.

Muy bien parece un día de suerte para mí. Piensa la joven y se toca la mejilla y no se da cuenta que 3 personas la veían con cara picara paradas como diciéndole A sí que Trunks ¿eh? Pan se da cuenta y se sonroja pero se voltea porque su orgullo no le permitiría que ellas descubrieran el secreto que guardaba por 3 años.

-¡Siempre tuve el presentimiento Son!-Dice Sheila con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro-Lo tenías bien escondidito Pan…-Le da unos gol pesitos pero ella se voltea y se muestra indiferente.

Las mira a las 3 y suspira fuertemente Aunque ellas sean mis amigas no pueden descubrir el amor imposible que siento por ese peli-lila…Adiós orgullos

P: Si a los engaños dieran premios  
hubiera varios ya ganado,  
No me interesa tener novio  
eso es historia ya lo sé todo

B M P: A quien crees que engañas  
él es lo que tu más quieres  
ocultarlo tratas  
es hermoso lo que sientes  
(ohhh nooo)  
no lo disimules  
bien sabemos dónde ésta tu corazón...

Las 3 la señalan y la azabache recuerda algunos momentos vividos con Trunks…Pero el orgullo es más y sigue…

P:

No van a oír que lo diga (no, no) 

B M P: (tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo)

P: Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor.

Creía ya haber aprendido  
siempre el inicio es hermoso  
mi mente dice ten cuidado  
porque no todo es maravilloso

Recuerda todas las veces haber sido rechazada por su fuerza y eso la hace fruncir el seño y a la vez miedo de que si confiesa su amor ante ese hombre se burle de ella o salga corriendo y por eso se aleja hasta llegar a una fuente.

B M P: ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas  
trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy  
enamorada estas  
(noooo)

Las 3 la siguen y se suben a la fuente y con tipo corografía bailan y catan haciendo que Pan recordara algunos momentos felices con él…Ella recobra la con postura y se para frunciendo el seño nuevamente.

P:  
No van a oír que lo diga (no, no)

Bra se acerca al costado de Pan y le da una rosa ella sonríe y pronuncia cantando:

B: Ya admite que  
tu sonrisa es de amor.

Mas momentos felices pero esa imagen de ser rechazada todavía seguía en su cabeza y suelta la rosa para seguir caminando hasta ver un laguna.

P: no insistan más, no dire que es amor

B M P: (quieras o no lucha por el amor)

Dicen como modo de reproche agitando su dedo y la peli-negra queda mirando el cielo.

P: no pidan más que lo diga  
no harán jamás que lo diga

B M P: Su orgullo no deja que hable de amor

P: ohhhhh  
Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor

Se sienta en el césped verde y mira su reflejo, las 3 jóvenes se ponen en jarras pero cuando Marrón voltea ve a alguien y rápidamente sin que se dé cuenta la azabache su 3 amigas desaparecen dejándola no totalmente sola.

Pan: Jamás entenderá que no hablare de mi amor...Un amor que es imposible…Trunks-Susurra y de repente da un salto al ver a esa persona.

-Trunks…-Habla sorprendida y ve como él se sienta a su costado pensativo-¿Que éstas haciendo aquí?-Estaba nerviosa.

-Olvide unos documentos en mi habitación y…-Mira a los ojos a Pan-Oí que ustedes estaban cantando, nunca lo imagine-Habla conmocionado.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué cosa nunca imaginaste?-Se hacia la tonta para poder des pitar a su amigo pero no tendría resultado-Pan…-La mira-¿Es verdad todo eso?-Pregunta algo emocionado e incrédulo.

Ella asiente y el miedo, no aguantaría que él la rechazara por eso se levanta para prevenir-Si, Te Amo…-La confesión más grande de su vida, él se levanta y con un brillo en los ojos dice.

-Nunca pensé esto…-Pan ya estaba por derramar la grimas-No pensé que tu algún día te fijarías en mi…-La luz de la esperanza, una luz que iluminaba un camino juntos.

-Trunks…-Suelta la grimas de felicidad y él peli-lila la abraza y se besan al mismo tiempo-Te Amo pequeña.

-Waaaa…-Pronuncian 3 personitas mirando la hermosa imagen y amabas chocan cinco y ponen su caras de W.

-Por fin juntos…-Dice Pares con algo de emoción-Ahora solo falta unir una parejita más-Menciona Marrón a Pares que ambas miran a Goten en la casa de seguro buscando a su amigo y después a Bra.

Ojala tenga suerte al igual que Pan. Piensa la peli-azul con ojos de amor y esperanza al ver a ese peli-negro acercarse al patio.


End file.
